Squash
is the name used for Sengoku Driver and Genesis Driver users' primary function finishers, and it was most used finishers in series. List of Squash finishers : Gaim jumps into the air, engulfed by an orange energy passing through a line of orange slices with a high concentration of orange energy focused on his right foot as he strikes the target with a powerful kick. Alternatively, if Gaim performs the Burai Kick from a long distance away, the line of orange slices do not appear. **A variation of the Burai Kick is used in the Golden Fruit Cup Soccer Tournament. * : Gaim charges his Daidaimaru with energy before unleashing a series of slashes on the target. This finisher has two variations; a straight slash for a single target and a circle version for multiple targets. Orange Squash Burai Kick 1080p Bluray.jpg|Orange Squash: Burai Kick Great Orange single slash.png|Orange Squash: Daidai Ittou (Straight slash ver.) Daidai Itou circle slash.png|Orange Squash: Daidai Ittou (Circle slash ver.) - Pine Arms= * : Gaim executes one of four variations of this attack. **Gaim throws/kicks the Pine Iron at the opponent, growing it if he needs it to. Once the Pine Iron is attached to the opponent's head, he strikes the target with a powerful side kick. **Gaim launches the Pine iron to encase the target in a pine aura passes through a line of slices of pine and slams into the target with a powerful side kick. If the Pine Iron is unavailable or is already being used, Gaim just passes through the line of pine slices and kicks the target as usual. **Gaim swings and restrains the opponent with the Pine Iron in close range, then he floats into sky, passes through the line of pine slices and kicks the target. **It can be used without the side kick, causing the Pine Iron to become an explosive projectile instead of attaching to the target's head. When used in conjunction with Mango Au Lait, the Pine Iron expands on the target's head, mixed with Mango energy and crushes the target. PineKick finisher.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Normal ver.) IronBreaker EnergyTrapKick.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Trapping energy ver.) IronBreaker LastKick.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Straight kick ver.) - Suika Arms= * : Gaim traps the target in a watermelon energy ball and slashes the "watermelon" all over until the energy ball blows up, raining fire and "watermelon flesh" as the target is destroyed. **Later, Gaim uses this a variation of this attack on the Kamikiri Inves where he traps the target in a watermelon energy ball before striking it with a single slash, causing the energy ball to blow up and rain fire and "watermelon flesh" as the target is destroyed. SuikaSquash Step1.png|Suika Squash: Twin Bladed Split (Energy ball trapping) Vlcsnap-2013-12-03-20h03m58s30.png|Suika Squash: Twin Bladed Split (Multiple slash ver.) SuikaSquash SingleSlash.png|Suika Squash: Twin Bladed Split (Single slash ver.) - Kiwami Arms= * : Gaim leaps into the air in a somersault and flies in with pure energy coating his foot before making contact with the enemy. * : Gaim executes one of two variations of this attack. **Gaim stabs the Banaspear into the ground, causing multiple banana-shaped projections to encase the enemy. **Like Baron's Banana Squash, Gaim releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. Orange Squash Burai Kick 1080p Bluray.jpg|Orange Squash: Burai Kick Great Orange single slash.png|Orange Squash: Daidai Ittou (Straight slash ver.) Daidai Itou circle slash.png|Orange Squash: Daidai Ittou (Circle slash ver.) Kiwami Burai Kick.png|Kiwami Squash: Burai Kick Extremely Banana.png|Kiwami Squash: Spear Victory (Energy trapping ver.) Kiwami Big Banana.png|Kiwami Squash: Spear Victory (Stabbing ver.) - Fresh Orange Arms= * : Gaim executes a powerful energy-filled kick. FR Orange Buraikick.png|Fresh Orange Squash: Burai Fresh Kick - 1 Arms= * : Gaim jumps up into the air, and does the very same sort of Rider Kick that Kamen Rider 1 does, with holographic versions of Gaim in Orange Arms and Rider 1 appearing by his side, in a vein similar to Kamen Rider Fourze Fusion States' Rider Fusion Drill Kick. Gaim Rider1 riderkick.png|1 Squash: Rider Kick - Drive Arms= * : Gaim rides down on a miniature road similar to those the Shift Cars drive along. Upon reaching the enemy, Gaim slashes them with the Handle-Ken and then a wheel is shown to strike the enemy just after Gaim slashes. Hissatsu Ah Full Throttle.png|Drive Squash (Hissatsu! Ah Full Throttle!): Drift Slash }} - Baron= : Baron gives a very powerful kick in the shape of a banana. * : Baron releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. Big Banana shoot.png|Banana Squash: Cavaliend BananaSquash SpearVictory 1080p.png|Banana Squash: Spear Victory - Mango Arms= * : This Squash function finisher has 2 variations. **In The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, Baron swings the Mango Punisher, sending a projection of the Mango Punisher's head at the target. **In Kamen Rider Taisen, Baron charges the Mango Punisher, hitting his enemy with a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head. Mango Squash Bullet.png|Mango Squash: Punish Mash (Long range ver.) MangoSquash hitting.png|Mango Squash: Punish Mash (Close range ver.) }} - Ryugen= * : Ryugen jumps into the air while purple energy surrounds his right foot that releases grape-shaped energy as he strikes the target with a powerful kick. * : Ryugen pulls the hammer once, making violet-hued energy shaped after grapes expel from the sides of the Budou Ryuhou, with golden Asian lung energy coils circling the barrel. The energy balls then move to the muzzle of the gun, pooling into one big sphere. Once the charge is complete, seconds before the trigger is pulled, the ball takes the form of an Asian lung's head, and shots are fired at high speeds, with each shot taking the form of a flying Asian lung. Ryugen Kyaku.jpg|Budou Squash: Ryugen Kyaku Grape Dragon Shot.png|Budou Squash: Dragon Shot - Zangetsu= * : Zangetsu charges the Musou Saber with melon-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. * : Zangetsu throws his Melon Defender charged with maskmelon-shaped energy at the enemy before slashing them with the Musou Saber. Zangetsu Melon Musou Zan.png|Melon Squash: Melon Musou Zan Melou Blast.png|Melon Squash: Melou Blast - Gridon & Kurokage= * : Gridon spins at high speeds with the Donkachi held out. The spinning forms an acorn projection before Gridon knocks the opponent with a high-velocity hammer slam. * : Kurokage jumps and charges with his Kagematsu, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with. Donguri-Matsubokkuri Squash.jpg|Donguri Squash: Donkachi Giant Rotation Matsubokkuri Squash: Kage Nui Tsuki - Bravo= * : Bravo emits a wave of energy from the comb on his helmet, then swings his head around to slam the energy into his target. **This finisher has a variation in the form of a technique called , where Bravo would jump into the air, make his Durian Armor fold into its Armor Part form at the peak of the jump, then fire an energy version of it at the target. Durian colorful light.png|Durian Squash: Durian Danger Durian Shoot.png|Durian Squash: Durian Shoot Durian Soccer.png|Durian Squash: Durian Shoot (Soccer shoot ver.) - Knuckle= *Unnamed Rider Kick (Kurumi Arms): Knuckle jumps into the air while golden energy surrounds his right foot that releases walnut-shaped energy as he strikes the target with a powerful front kick. Kurumi Squash.jpg|Kurumi Squash - Ryugen Yomi= * * *Unnamed Rider Thrust (Yomotsuheguri Arms): Ryugen Yomi charges Redyue's Dau tip with the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed's energy and jumps before charging and impaling the enemy. Yomi Dragon Shot.png|Yomotsuheguri Squash: Dragon Shot Yomotsu Heguri Kick.png|Yomotsuheguri Squash: Ryugen Kyaku Ryugen Redyue Spear.png|Yomotsuheguri Squash (Thrusting ver.) - Jam= * : Jam summons up to 15 energy apples, then slashes an energized Dark Daidaimaru Naginata Mode to send them flying so as to bombard the enemy. Darkness Squash.png|Darkness Squash: Apple Bullets - Fifteen= * : Fifteen uses Ride Booker Sowrd mode unleashed a series of slashes against his opponents amplified by self-replication (Attack Ride: Illusion) and multiple slash abillity (Attack Ride: Slash). ** : Fifteen manifested Ongekibou Rekka while in Decade Arms, flying several purple fire bullets in counter of Kamen Rider Decade's Decade Hibiki form. Decade Squash.png|Decade Squash: Decade Slash Hibiki Squash.png|Hibiki Squash: Kiboujutsu Rekkadan - Iduun= *Unnamed Rider Slash (Ringo Arms): Idunn unleashes a powerful slash with the Sword Bringer. Idun Ringo Squash.png|Ringo Squash - Sengoku Driver + Genesis Core= : Gaim floats into the air and spins around. Afterwards, he uses the Sonic Arrow, powered by the Orange Lockseed, to create an alternating row of lemon slices and orange slices, which appear in a line in front of the target. Gaim, powered by the Lemon Energy Lockseed, then initiates a powerful kick by leaping through the line of slices and passing through each one before he hits the target. Burai_Kick.jpeg|Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash: Burai Kick - Knuckle= *Unnamed Rider Punch (Knuckle Jimber Marron Arms): Knuckle jumps up and fires the Marron Bombers' spikes at the enemy, shedding off their shells before landing two fiery punches at once. J Marron Squash spike.png|Jimber Marron Squash (Step 1: Spike firing) J Marron Squash punch.png|Jimber Marron Squash }} - Sengoku Driver + Sonic Arrow= *Unnamed Rider Shooting (Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms): Gaim locks the Lemon Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and pulls the Sonic Arrow back to its fullest width. All the energy then pools into the arrowhead of the Sonic Arrow, making an alternating row of orange slices and lemon slices appear to form a line in front of the target. Once the charge is done, he lets go, sending a bolt of great power, fueled by the power of both the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed to pass through the line of slices, slamming into the target. Alternatively, if the target is within a close-quarters radius, the alternating row of slices will not appear. CitronSonicVolley.jpg|Orange Squash + Lemon Energy }} - Genesis Driver= When the Seaboll Compressor is pushed in one time, the Squash function is actived. It can either power up a Rider's Sonic Arrow for a Rider Slash or trigger an alternate finishing attack. : Zangetsu Shin fuels all the energy from the Melon Energy Lockseed to its maximum potential before he jumps up and hits the target with his kick. *Unnamed Rider Slash (Melon Energy Arms): Zangetsu Shin fuels all the energy from the Melon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he slashes the target. Zangetsu Shin Mujin Kick.png|Melon Energy Squash: Mujin Kick Mitchy Melon Energy Slash.png|Melon Energy Squash (Close range slash ver.) MelonEnergySquash LongRange.png|Melon Energy Squash (Long range slash ver.) - Duke= *Unnamed finisher (Lemon Energy Arms): Duke fuels all the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into multiple illusions of himself that surround the target before he executes his Sonic Arrow's standard Lemon Energy-like finishing attack. *Unnamed Rider Slash (Dragon Energy Arms): Duke fuels all the energy from the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into Sonic Arrow, before he executes Pitaya-shaped energy slash attack. Duke LES Step1.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Step 1: Illusion attack) Duke LES Step2.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Step 2: Shooting attack) Melon Musou Zan + DFE Squash.png|Dragon Fruits Energy Suqash - Marika= *Unnamed Rider Slash (Peach Energy Arms): Marika fuels all the energy from the Peach Energy Lockseed into her body, which is then converted into her Sonic Arrow before she slashes the target. Peach Energy slash.png|Peach Energy Squash - Baron= *Unnamed Rider Slash (Lemon Energy Arms): Baron fuels all the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he slashes the target. This finisher has two variations: A 360 degree circle slash for multiple targets and a straight slash for a single target. LemonEnergySquash.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Circle slash ver.) LE Squash without Lemon pieces.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Straight slash ver.) }} }} Sounds Exclusive to the toyline, Legend Rider Lockseeds each possess unique sounds for Squash. *'Double:' *'OOO:' *'Fourze:' *'Wizard:' *'Showa Rider:' *'Heisei Rider:' *'Drive:' *'1:' **'1 (Legend Set Ver.):' *'2:' *'Shocker Rider:' *'V3:' *'Riderman:' *'X:' *'Amazon:' *'Stronger:' *'Skyrider:' *'Super-1:' *'ZX:' *'Black:' *'Black RX:' **'Black RX (Legend Set ver.):' *'Shin:' *'ZO:' *'J:' *'Kuuga:' *'Agito:' *'Ryuki:' *'Ryuki Survive:' *'Faiz:' *'Faiz Blaster Form:' *'Blade:' *'Hibiki:' *'Kabuto:' *'Den-O:' *'Den-O Climax Form:' *'New Den-O:' *'Kiva:' *'Decade:' *'Double CycloneJokerXtreme:' *'Joker:' *'Skull:' *'OOO Tajadol Combo:' *'OOO Putotyra Combo:' *'Fourze Cosmic States:' *'Meteor:' *'Wizard Infinity Style:' *'Beast:' *'Gaim:' **'Gaim (Movie Special Clear Ver.):' *'Baron:' *'Ryugen:' *'Zangetsu:' *'Shocker:' *'Shocker Leader:' *Shadow Moon:' *Momotaros' *Ankh:' See also *Au Lait (Sengoku Driver's Secondary function finisher) *Sparking (Sengoku Driver's Tertiary/Genesis Driver's Secondary function finisher) *Fruits Charge (Musou Saber/DJ Gun/Sonic Arrow's function finisher) *Energy (Sonic Arrow's function finisher) Category:Kamen Rider Finishers